Bonus: Corpse Prison (BadEnd1)- Michael's Notes to Self
by mistyterrain34
Summary: "Michael's Notes to Self" are Michael's memories of Heavenly Host in Corpse Prison: Bad End 1, where he loses himself to Melanism (aka the Darkening)
1. Day 1

**Corpse Prison: Bad End*1**

**Michael's Notes to Self**

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

My name is Michael Scofield. I'm 31 years old and have entered an alternate dimension or space where an extinct school known as Heavenly Host Elementary School exists. I was transported here along with my brother, Lincoln Burrows, six inmates, T-Bag, C-Note, Tweener, Fernando Sucre, John Abruzzi, Haywire, and the prison doctor, Sara Tancredi. I found this notebook in the infirmary. Nothing was written in it, except for a couple of blood drops. I've lost T-Bag somewhere while looking for my brother, who also is lost here. I don't know how we got here. Time is screwed up as far as I can tell and no signs of light is present.

T-Bag, Haywire, and I were together when we woke up, but then we heard Lincoln screaming. Haywire left and apparently I blacked out. When I woke up, I decide to go look for Haywire, who didn't return. T-Bag had chickened out, so I was alone. I walked around a bit, but I was dizzy.

I really hope I don't faint again. But I feel so tired. And the darkness seems to be closing in around me. We need to find a way out of here.

If something happens to me, this notebook will tell you everything. I hope.

-Michael J. Scofield


	2. Day 2

Day 2

I know this note is dated 'Day 2', but to be honest, I can't tell if it's been a day or just an hour. I heard T-Bag yelling at me to, "Snap out of it, Scofield!". I remember the darkness finally enveloping me. All I saw was black. Then suddenly, I reappear in a classroom. This place is seriously twisted. I don't recall ever entering a classroom, but does a sleepwalker know that he sleepwalks?

We went off to look for Lincoln or Haywire. We went up a flight of stairs to what I think was the third floor. The walls echoed a creaking. The boards must've been older than I thought. But as we walked along the halls, the creaking honed in on the girls' bathroom. I'd hate to think what was in there. But we went in anyway, T-Bag sniggering like a immature boy. The creaking was loudest by the last stall. What could be so bad that would make the stall creak like that? I mean, I know it was a bathroom, but it sounded like the floor was about to collapse.

It wasn't the floor. It wasn't... I wish it was. It was...was...Sara. Hanging there from a noose. Sara... Darkness dripped from the toilet, which was overflowing with the stuff. The darkness made for me. Closer...closer... Voices! I remember screaming before blacking out. The voices! They whispered in my ears, barely audible, but so loud at the same time.

When will this nightmare end? It feels like we only just got here. Someone, please come and end this.

-Michael


	3. Day 3

Day 3

We found Abruzzi on the floor near the Infirmary. He had a phone with him and was taking pictures. I wonder where he got the phone? Anyway, he told us that some woman came and told him that the answers to escape are In the library. Hm.

We left Abruzzi and searched for the library. But it was hard to focus. Someone...or thing...was watching us. We exchanged glances. I sensed the attack before it came. We both threw ourselves at opposite walls as a white and violet blur barreled past us. I turned my head to see what had attacked us. It was a boy, pearly white with hints of what I can only describe as ghostly blue, a dark, violet aurora, and a very sharp, bloody pair of scissors.

He snarled at us. He lunged at me with an outstretched hand. I hadn't anticipated it, so it hit me full in the face. He held my throat down with one hand and raised the scissors above his head with the other. His grip was strong...so strong... I choked out a gasp of breath. In blind desperation, I fingered around me. Something brushed against my hand. My hand snatched at it. Miss! My lungs started burning. It hurt. bright, bright stars swam in my eyes. I tried again. Yes! I snagged it with my fingers and grabbed it, holding out I front of my face, as if to protect my self. The ghostly boy froze. He stared at what was in my hand. So did I.

It was a tongue. A small one. one that would fit in a child's mouth. The boy gingerly took the tongue. He placed it in his mouth. Pause. Only my ragged breaths broke the silence. He smiled and seemed to float into the air. A light sparkled above him as he mouthed, 'Thank you' before vanishing with the light. T-Bag and I just stared dumbly at where the light had shone.

Crazy.

-Michael


	4. Day 4

Day 4

I don't know what else to say. As we walk these halls, I've become more and more aware of the amount of corpses around us. I can now clearly see splatters of blood drenching the walls of the school. I'm barely aware of any outside source. T-Bag keeps telling me that we need to return the tongues to the fallen souls. The ghost children. But I've lost the will to move on. The voices have grown strong, louder. I can clearly hear them, whispering, "_CoMe...CoMe, MiCHaeL...We'Re WaiTiNG FoR You..." _

It's almost maddening! I can feel my self slipping away. The darkness has found me again...no...no... I have to find Linc. We have to get out of here. I cannot give up! Not just yet!

_We'Re WaiTiNG..._

_-Michael_


	5. Day 5

day 5

lost t-bag. i really dont know why im still here. i can feel blood sliding down my face. threatening to drown me. haha...it's funny, you know. I cant tell where i am anymore, but i dont care. mm...i still wonder whatever happened to linc. maybe he got out. that would be better for all of us. i cant stand this place. someone, please help me. i cant see light. where am i? why am i here? i feel like im losing it.

-michael


	6. Day 6

day6

im soooo hungry...i dont know what to do. my throat is dry...none of the taps work. where are you linc? i miss you. i feel so aloooone...this...this is...haaaah...it will have to do for now...mm...

-michael


	7. Day 7

day7

ate another corpse. they dont have any taste, but ive grown accustomed to that. the blood running down my throat is refreshing. as long as I survive, ill be fine...perfectly fiiiiiine...linc...

why does that word keep appearing in my head? the voices have completely breeched my mind. i think my mental state is dangerously low. then again, i dont know how to think any more. the darkness has completely enveloped me. is that a bad thing? all I see is the black of night and red of blood. haha...linc...where are yoooooou...?

michael


	8. Day 8

day8

i ate a corpse again. except this one looked familiar. it was strong-looking. fair-skinned. and delicious.

mical


	9. Day 9

day9

now i remember the face of the corpse i ate yesterday. it was the one that kept appearing in my head. linc. lincoln burrows. once my brother. my brother...what have i done? linc...linc...aaaahhhh...aaaaaahhhh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!

...


	10. Day 10 (Final Note)

DaY 10

MY NaMe iS MiCHaeL SCoFieLD. i aM 31 YeaRS oLD. i LoST MY FRieNDS To MaDNeSS. i aTe MY BRoTHeR, LiNCoLN. i HaVe SuCCuMeD To MeLaNiSM. THeSe aRe MY NoTeS To THe Me iN MY NeXT LiFe. Do NoT MaKe MY MiSTaKeS.

-MiCHaeL J. SCoFieLD


End file.
